Winchester Road
by Azu
Summary: WINCESTO no gráfico pero sí. La vida de Dean puede dividirse fácilmente en dos partes, como mucho, tres. Su camino es una carretera de doble sentido, donde puedes hacer autostop pero el asiento del copiloto ya está ocupado.


**Winchester Road (de doble sentido y con gasolinera)**

_Lo que está bien:_

Cuando Dean besa, te posee. Toma tus caderas, uniéndola a las suyas, y en ningún momento te suelta. Te acaricia la mejilla y el cuello cuando quiere decirte "ahora es cuando viene la parte mala" (que suele ser una despedida, un disparo al bicho feo que tienes detrás o Sam diciéndole algo). Puede sujetar tu muñeca y levantar tu brazo a la altura de vuestras cabezas –lo que suele ir seguido de empujarte contra la pared- cuando lo que intenta decir es "quiero follar contigo".

Todos esos gestos son básicos para acercarte a comprender la parte que Dean Winchester te esté enseñando de sí mismo (nunca es toda), porque Dean no habla. No habla cuando te besa porque cuando lo hace –pensando no exactamente con el cerebro- dice cosas que no quiere. Puede jurarte amor eterno, hacerte daño, parecer arrogante o sentimental – pero, sobre todo (y lo que más asusta a Dean) es que la única vez que habló en un beso, acabó diciéndole a una chica a la que _amaba_ la verdad. Su secreto de familia. Y eso es algo que jamás se perdona.

Dean se enamora más a menudo de lo que parece. Puede enamorarse de un paisaje, de un pequeño pueblo al oeste de Minnesota, de una tarta de limón en una gasolinera a las cinco de la mañana. De las chicas se enamora con tanta facilidad que acaba por ignorarlo.

Lo lleva en la sangre, no es que sea culpa suya. Hay personas que, por la costumbre, se llevan la mano al pelo en situaciones que les incomodan o en las que quieren quedar bien. Algunos, cuando están nerviosos, se muerden las uñas. Dean, cuando ve a una chica guapa, flirtea con ella. Eso es lo que sabe hacer – y lo hace tan endemoniadamente bien que nadie puede atreverse a llevarse la contraria (sería como corregir la música de Mozart, dar a Miguel Ángel consejos sobre la Capilla Sextina o hablar a Louis Armstrong de jazz). Puede estar a punto de morir, desangrándose y en el mismo infierno pero siempre encontrará un hueco para guiñarte un ojo o decirte "todo saldrá bien, preciosa" (aunque sea mentira) – y cuando lo hace, te mueres. Te mueres porque dice "a mi hermano suele funcionarle esta cara de perrito abandonado" y no sabes si reírte o abalanzarte sobre él.

Pero no importa cuántas veces le digas que eres tú la que manda, él acaba poseyéndote: con los ojos, con la boca, con las manos, te roba el alma y quizás ni Dios sepa si te la devolverá. Acaba con tus defensas, tu autonomía y, si eres una chica lista, te abandonas a él. Las chicas tontas también acaban haciéndolo, aunque con más reticencia. Todas ceden.

Dean te posee de tantas maneras diferentes y al mismo tiempo que podría fundar una universidad tan solo con lo que puede hacer.

(No sabe, _puede_. Sam tiene sueños raros y él hace eso. Arte)

Se enamora fácilmente, pero también con facilidad abandona. Es honesto: no te promete un futuro, una familia, una vida de Pastel de Manzana. Te dice "debo irme" y es que se irá. "Tengo trabajo" y es verdad que lo tiene. "Quizás volvamos a vernos", pero quizás no (y esto no lo dice para quedar bien, sino porque cree que sonar sentimental es mejor que sonar dramático). Puedes decirle que lo amas, que no te importa quién sea o qué se traiga con su familia. Como mucho, acabarás en el asiento de atrás del Impala –pero sólo una noche, no acabarás viajando en él.

Porque detrás van las mochilas y delante ya tiene copiloto.

_Lo que está mejor (pero es peor):_

Cuando Dean besa a Sam, en cambio, no lo posee. No lo hace porque lleva poseyéndolo desde el momento en que se asomó a la cuna en el Hospital cuando su madre acababa de parir. Lo posee desde que John lo puso en sus brazos (_"Coge a tu hermano y corre lo más rápido que puedas. No mires atrás. Ahora, Dean, ve"_) y le salvó la vida – la primera de tantas veces. Lo poseía cuando apenas eran unos renacuajos (_"Dean, ¿cuándo vamos a parar?"; "me hago pis, Dean"; "Dean, papá me acaba de dar una pistola, ¿qué hago?"_), aún cuando fueron adolescentes (_"Me gusta una chica, Dean, pero nos vamos pasado mañana"; "quiero ser abogado, Dean, pero creo que papá se enfadará"; "siento haberte gritado, Dean"_) y especialmente cuando estuvieron separados (donde no se dejaban mensajes en el contestador porque la misma noche antes de fugarse, Dean había puesto una nota, "sin sentimentalismos", en la mochila de su hermano –lo que le dio, en gran parte, las fuerzas y vía libre para irse).

No, decir que tras veintitantos años _solamente_ se poseen cuando se besan es absurdo. Llevan teniéndose (Dean a Sam, Sam a Dean y ahí acaba la cosa) toda la vida. Dean también junta sus caderas a las de su hermano pero no lo hace para marcar el territorio (cosa innecesaria al compartir hasta la sangre), sino por desesperación. Dean se desespera porque duele –y no del todo físicamente. Duele porque está mal y porque son hermanos y porque Sam es tan tremendamente lento para algunas cosas que tienes que pintarle con sangre en la pared 'quítate la camisa' para que se dé cuenta de que llevas una hora peleándote contra el botón. O quizás es que quiere hacerse el lento para luego reírse de su hermanito mayor. Dean prefiere no preguntar, no vaya a ser que mate a alguien.

Entre ellos no hay caricias innecesarias, preliminares que podrían obviarse o largos momentos mirándose fijamente y boqueando como un pez antes de besarse. Si Dean quiere parar el coche en una cuneta simplemente para besar a su hermano (porque ha dicho que se aburre, o que tiene hambre o que _demonios, Dean, ¿adónde vamos?_), lo hace. Si Sam dice "urgencia familiar" en mitad de un caso para arrinconarlo contra una puerta. Lo hace. La diferencia en que en esos momentos no son "hermano", son _Sammy_ (con una A más larga de lo normal y hasta urgente) y _Oh,Dios,Dean_ (todo junto y sin respirar, porque respirar estropea el momento).

Dean no "quiere decir" nada cuando está con Sam. Lo dice. Esa es la diferencia entre él y las chicas (quitando la obvia sexualidad). Con Sam (Sammy, SU Sammy) deja vez lo que ni el mismo John ha visto: Dean, al completo, sin medias verdades o sonrisas falsas. Si quiere gritar 'coño, me duele la herida del hombro', lo grita – porque a Sam no le importa. No le importa porque conoce a Dean (más que el propio Dean a sí mismo) y comprende que cuando dice "quiero follarte" es que va a hacer justamente eso.

(Porque ellos no dicen "voy a follar contigo", eso no se lo dicen los hermanos. Dicen "voy a follarte" o "vas a follarme" pero no juntos, porque son la misma sangre. La misma sangre, la misma carne y los mismos padres y 'contigo' puede usarse en muchos casos pero no en _ese_)

Dean no está enamorado de su hermano. Se enamora de unos asientos de cuero nuevos, de una escopeta especialmente bonita (para los que le gusten las escopetas), de la hija del alcalde de aquel pueblo maldito en Dakota. Los hermanos no se enamoran, _se quieren_. Él quiere a Sam más que a su vida misma y por eso no se lo dice. Porque se supone que se comprenden, que saben lo que piensa el otro, que los hermanos no se enrollan en la habitación de un motel.

(Además, Sammy es el de los sueños raros: que sea él quien sueñe a Dean en una película de Julia Roberts declarándole su amor eterno, coño)

También habla mientras se besan. Habla porque es el hermano mayor, porque es el que debe dirigir la cosa (y porque no le gusta ser dirigido). Habla porque Sam es quien empieza todas las conversaciones en el coche y a él le debe tocar alguna vez. Habla sacando la lengua de la garganta de su hermano (a quien, a pesar de ser más alto que él, se le coge el truco) y no lo hace para soltar frases para chicas. No dicen "ahí me gusta", "me haces daño" o "¿dónde has aprendido eso?". Son Winchesters, joder.

_("Imbécil, casi mueres antes, ¿quieres tener más cuidado?"; "hazme caso por una puta vez en tu vida, si te digo que estoy bien es que lo estoy"; "SammySammySammy")_

Dean habla dejando la garganta, el corazón, todos sus órganos – porque Sam, quiera o no, le hace entregarse. Le hace gemir (y él _no_ gime) le hace pedir (_no me dejes así_) y no suplica porque es el mayor y tiene sus principios (y porque Sam lo respeta, porque _podría_ conseguirlo).

Con Sam, Dean no flirtea. Juegan, se pelean, se pican y se perdonan, como han hecho siempre. Cuando dice "que guapa estás hoy, hermanita" no lo hace como un cumplido, sino para meterse con él (que para eso es el pequeño). Entonces Sam lo manda a la mierda y le reprocha que no deje de meterse con él, nada más levantarse.

_(Jódete, hermanita / Jódeme / Tal vez lo haga / No tienes pelotas – y pasan 70 Km. en silencio, hasta que Dean encuentra una gasolinera y da igual que apenas tenga el depósito a la mitad. Paran)_

_La realidad, mejor o peor (buena o mala):_

Dean puede querer a una chica, ligársela, salir un par de veces y acabar ambos sobre la tapicería del Chevy, porque sabe que siempre estará ahí Sam, a quien quiere más que a nadie, no necesita ligárselo, pasan la vida juntos –de motel en motel, de cama dura en cama dura, de cafés a las 4 a follar contra un lavabo- y tiene su propio asiento en el coche.

_(En ocasiones piensa que Sam es un chollo ya que ni menstrúa, ni se pinta los labios, ni se queda embarazado ni pregunta "¿hacia dónde va lo nuestro?" –porque sabe que esa carretera no tiene fin ni principio, es su simple sangre reclamando sus iguales. Le cura las heridas y sabe que no es médico, ni policía, ni bombero, ni cura, ni detective. No hay mentiras completas y es el único con quien le está permitido compartirse a si mismo)_

Y esa es la básica razón por la que a Dean Winchester no le importa enamorarse: cuando llegue la hora del adiós (que siempre llega) tendrá a su hermano junto a él para decirle "es guapa" (si es tonta), "parece inteligente" (si no es guapa) o "podemos quedarnos" (si es las dos cosas). Pero nunca se quedan y Sam siempre le toma el pelo y Dean le manda a tomar por culo y de nuevo hay un chiste. Ha acabado por acostumbrarse a eso, es su vida y su definición de relación.

(_there's no end in this way_)


End file.
